Popular
by PistachioLuver
Summary: All the best kids of Panem go to an Academy to train for the Games. Clove is the new girl who is trying not to fall for the Bad boy Cato. But what happens if she can't help it? What if he becomes her lover or worse, her district partner...
1. Chapter 1:Introductions

All the most talent kids, either with hand to hand combat, swords, knives, any sort of weapon, were sent to the National Panem Training Academy of Careers.

Located in the middle of the ocean on a island.

Welcome to hell.

* * *

Clove threw her bag over her shoulder as she walked through the empty halls, a man in his 30s with toned and tanned arms and legs led her around the school, showing her into the classrooms, all eyes darting to her immediately. She was quiet small but she was extremely talented, they just haven't found out yet but they will soon.

He finally led her to her room, unlocking the door and unraveling a bright pink room. They heard giggling and kissing sounds. She cleared her throat as she saw a tall, strong blonde making out with a gorgeous blonde on one of the beds, clearly not caring about the two people out the door.

Clove turned to the guy beside her but he just stood unphased.

"Yup here's your room, that's your roommate under the big guy getting her lips sucked off. Have fun, report to class first thing tomorrow," He said before leaving. Clove wanted to call out to him but didn't. She walked into the room, throwing her bag done on the bed and beginning to walk back out but the guy in the room called out to her. "Hey wait! Get me another shirt from my room, I think I'll be spending the night here," He winked down at the girl and then looked up at Clove.

She just looked at him, "Oh yes your master, anything."

The boys face smiled.

Clove just raised her eyebrow, "I'll be right back with your clothes and maybe a snack. Yeah, no fuck off," She said rudely before storming out, slamming the door.

* * *

She walked around the school, going into some of the classes. She stumbled into the hand to hand combat. They partnered her up with this bigger girl since nobody was as small as her. Clove readied herself and attacked. The girl elbowed her and tried to kick her down but Clove was to fast and ducked it, punching her under the knee and then raising her own knee while she grabbed the girl by the back of the neck and smacked her forehead down to her knee.

She smiled at the bruise that was forming.

The teaches had to call a time out and excused the class for a while. She frowned and went back to wandering around.

* * *

She trudged back to her room, exhausted from her long day of learning different ways of fighting. The school was fantastic! And she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

She reached her door and before she could open it, the blonde boy stepped out smiling. He closed the door and looked down, "Oh hey there babe," She just looked at him, "I thought you were spending the night?" "Oh you want me to?" He smirked, leaning down to her. She didn't move, not wanting to show she was weirded out. "Hmm," She pursued her lips, looking him up and down, his huge muscles, his strong legs, his 6 pack being nicely shown under his white t-shirt. She pretended not to be attracted.

"Eh, now that I'm actually seeing you not really," She said as she pushed past him to the open the door. He only laughed and grabbed her, pressing her against the door. She fidgeted under his grip but it was useless.

"I'm the best option at this school," He purred, leaning down closer.

"Well I guess this school has low expectations," And right when she finished her sentence he leaned down to kiss her but the door to the room opened and the girl shrieked.

"Cato what the hell!"

He laughed, still looking down at Clove, "Nothing Babe, just tellin her not to mess with you," He said, unpinning her from the wall and kissing Glimmer, the whole time his eyes were on Clove.

* * *

*Okay here is my new series! i'm kinda excited about it now that i've been planning what will happen next. Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! expect more chapters full of cocky Careers ;)


	2. Chapter 2:Nice Side

-The next day-

Clove felt the slick metal between her fingers before throwing it at the target.

Perfect aim.

She then picked up two smaller knives, putting one in each hand. She took a deep breath, her eyes studying the targets before she threw the knives across the room.

Both landed in the center.

Cato smirked and walked up to her.

"Nice shot,"

"I know," Clove smiled, turning around to face him, a pride look on her face.

He just chuckled at that and leaned down, putting his face right in front of hers.

"So are we gonna finish were we left off yesterday?"  
"There's nothing to finish," She said playfully before winking at him and walking away.

* * *

-after school-

Clove wiped her forehead with a towel before throwing it over her shoulders as she walked back to her room. Her hand grabbed the door knob before she heard the screams from inside.

"Cato! Oh, Cato!"

They weren't just regular screams, they were pleasured. Clove rolled her eyes, trying not to puke. She threw off her bag and plopped down outside the door, leaning her head against the wall. Guess she was staying out here for a while.

An hour passed, Clove was deep in reading about a book of the different types of knives. But something caught her eye. She looked up to see who was coming down the hall. The loud footsteps making it hard to read.

It was Cato.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Cato, what the hell, I thought you were with Glimmer?" Clove closed the book and laid it down beside her. Cato shook his head.

"No, actually I was on my way to visiting another girl. But she wasn't there. Her loss."

"I hope Glimmer knows she's moaning the wrong name," Clove said.

Cato just rolled his eyes. "She wasn't the brightest. Plus, it's hard to compare with me," he smirked. "Sense you're here, you wanna-," "No," Clove simply cut him off, picking up her book again to avoid him.

"So you're just gonna sit out here?"

"Pretty much," Clove said, flipping through the pages, not even caring about reading anymore.

Cato sighed and sat down next to her, looking over her shoulder at the book. She tried ignoring him but his presence was to dominating.

"Do you have to read over my shoulder?" Clove snapped.

"Well I could do something else with your shoulder," He winked as he leaned down and began kissing her shoulder. She only laughed and shoved him off.

"Keep your lips to yourself. I'm here to train to kill not make-out,"  
"Hey, lips can kill!"

"No they can't," Clove said, shaking her head and turning back to her book.

"Oh yeah they can. I'll show you," He began leaning closer trying to kiss her like before until she held up her book, stopping his lips.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be… annoying?"

"Hmm, not till later today," He joked before pulling back.

"So you're going to sit out here with me?"

He nodded.

"That's very… kind, of you," Clove stumbled over the words.

"I do have a nice side; just few people_ see_ it,"

"You call trying to kiss me nice?" Clove asked.

Cato raised his eyebrow, "Well isn't that nice? I'm giving you the opportunity to be with the best," He smiled, resting his hand on her thigh. Clove playfully rolled her eyes before taking his hand off her.

* * *

Another hour passed and Cato and Clove ended up playing slaps. Clove's tiny hands were on top of Cato's waiting for the moment he would strike. He only waited.

Finally Clove got to jumpy and slapped Cato across the face playfully. "haha, I got you,"

Cato only smirked, "Oh, well I got you," He said before tackling her to the ground and climbing on her, leaning his face down closer to her.

He stopped and just smiled, admiring her.

"You like me," He teased, enjoying the moment.

She laughed. "You wish. But I can tell you like me," She said, pointing with her chin down to his pants.

But the thing was, deep down inside, in an annoying way, she was starting to like him.


	3. Chapter 3: Not Good Enough

-next day in the gym-

"Bitch hit me!" Glimmer screams right before Clove tackles her to the ground, rolling around on the cold matt.

Glimmer had gotten defensive after last night when she came out of her room, blowing kisses at the boy who was putting on his shirt while he left. She had looked down to see Clove falling asleep on Cato's arm while he read to her from her book.

Clove pinned her down, quickly punching Glimmer across her beautiful face as she squealed for Clove to get off.

"I thought you wanted me to hit you?" Clove said, a cruel smile forming on her face as she pulled back to deliver another punch, blood already staining her knuckles. But before she could punch Glimmer someone yanked her off, carrying her away from the bleeding blonde. Clove kicked and shrieked until the person set her down, a smile on their handsome face.

"What the hell Cato? Why did you pull me away?" She groaned, folding her skinny arms across her chest.

He just laughed, "Because I've seen what you can do with knives and I don't want you to carve her up like a pumpkin,"

"Why do you even need her? Just cause she's beautiful?"

"You don't understand," He shook his head.

"Oh i dont? What is it, the most popular kids rule the school, be king and queen-,"  
Cato's eyes sharpened and he randomly threw Clove into a wall, forcefully pinning her against it. He gripped her arms, leaving bruises. His voice was deep and harsh as he leaned closer to her face.

"Yes! Don't you get it? I need her becuase Fame is everything in this school. The more people like you, more your name spreads around. When your name gets to the right people they move you up in training till you can soon go into the Games. If they like you enough, they sponsor you, shower you with gifts. You have a better chance of living. And I _am_ wining in those Games."

"I'm the fucking best knife thrower here! But I guess hanging out with me won't help you with your 'fame' What, does you and me hanging out damage your reputation? I guess I will get to go to the Games just based on my talent and not by fame," She spat, shoving him off before storming out.

After last night Clove thought maybe they were friends, a team, someone she could talk to, train with. She had even fallen for him, the bad boy of the school, the cocky yet kind type. But all he cared about was getting to the top, to be the best and that meant he could only hang out with the best. Apparently she wasn't good enough.

Cato just stared after her. He curled up his fists in anger and punched the wall as hard as he could.

_Crack!_

Ignored the new crack in the cement wall and walked over to the weights, knocking them over and yelling at everybody to leave.

"Get the fuck out!"

The others just rolled their eyes and scurried out, secretly scared. Cato yanked off his shirt and walked over to the punching bag, hitting it over and over till it broke off from it's metal chain that held it up. It slumped to the floor, he furisiouly kicked it before walking over and sitting down on a bench, leaning his head down onto his hands that clutched into his damp hair.

* * *

Later that day Cato storms down the hallways of the dorms, banging on the room of Glimmer and Cloves shared room. He tapped his foot impatiently before ramming his side into the door, breaking the lock. Glimmer screamed as she turned around from her vanity mirror.

"Cato baby what's-," "Where's Clove?" He cut her off rudely.

Glimmer just scuffed and turn back around to look at herself in the mirror. She picked up the mascara and began coating her eyelashes. "Oh her, she threw her backs down and left,"

"Where?" Cato gritted through his teeth.

"Fuck should I know."

"Where is she!" Cato yelled, marching over to her, gripping Glimmers shoulders and turning her around forcefully.

"Owe Cato I don't know, probably out in the courtyard!"

Cato shoved her away and began running to the courtyard, pushing people out of his way. He made it out to the balcony that looks over to the courtyard, his eyes straining to find Clove.

There she was, right under a tree doing yoga, her black tights and grey tank top hugging her skin perfectly, her sleek black hair pulled back in a high pony tail. Cato ran down the stairs and across the green courtyard. Clove stopped her yoga as she heard the stampeding sound. Her eyes glanced up to see him approaching her. She sighed and turned around, beginning to pack her stuff up.

"Clove wait!"  
"What? I'm damaging your reputation. "

The people all around them began to slow down to hear the argument, curiously interested.

Cato grinned and grabbed her wrists forcefully, leaning down so his face was an inch from hers.

"You don't dare talk to me like that. I'm the best of the best, you treat me like a king," He was putting a show on for the people. She just rolled her eyes.

"Okay well your majesty get the fuck out of my way, I'm not playing this game," She said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and pushed past him through the crowd of watching bystanders.

Cato mentally cursed himself before turning around, "What are you staring at? Keep walking!" he yelled at them before storming off after Clove again.

"Clove listen to me!"  
"What Cato, can't you see I'm trying to ignore you," Clove rolled her eyes as she continued to walk away from him. He jogged up to her side.

"Why the fuck do you keep walking away? Clove-," "Oh hey look at the time, I need to be in a class right now," Clove cut him off, looking down at her watch.

"Which class?"

"One that's far away from you," She said, glaring at him with hate before jogging away from him, hoping he wouldn't follow.

Cato raised his hands, gripping his hair in frustration. Why wouldn't she just listen to him!

And the next couple of days were exactly the same, every time she saw him she would ignore him. Clove had decided to completely cut herself off from him and focus on training. But Cato didn't like that. He planned for the next time he saw her in the gym, he_ would_ talk to her, if she liked it or not.

* * *

*Just like every high school, there's drama. Clove fell for the bad boy but he practically said she wasn't good enough. But thats not what Cato meant, and he's going to make her listen in the next chapter ;) Ooo! Review and tell me what you think of all this Career madness! And Thank you guys so much for all the adding to favorites and reviews, means to the world to me!


	4. Chapter 4:Interesting

Cato walked down the hall boredly, his arm cooley hanging around Glimmer as she gossiped about other girls to her other preppy friends. He just tuned them out, glaring at all the other sad excuses for tributes that tried not being scared of him as they passed him in the hallway. Either they were scared or they were jealous because that didn't cower away from him and try to avoid him had there eyes wide and there mouths hanging open as they watched Glimmer, wishing she was theirs. Cato just smirked and tightened his grip around Glimmer snaking kisses up her neck. She stopped talking to her friends and began giggling, playfully shoving him off.

He was really deep on emotions. Glimmer was hot, of course and she was great in bed, but it all got boring. At the end it just came down to one thing. _He just needs to use her to help build up popularity until the Game makers and Principal pick him for the Hunger Games. _

He sighed at the thought, not knowing how much longer that would take. Not knowing how much longer he would have to put up this stupid act. Probably not long, knowing he could kill everybody with his bare hands here. He was ready for the Hunger Games. Always has, always been.

Then why do they keep him here, he will never know. But they will. The Gamemakers and Principals have been waiting to find someone for Cato, not like relationship type. Like partner in crime. Someone who was also a killing machine. In the Hunger Games you can't have one good Career, some okay ones and the others bad tributes. You need 4 or 5_ good_ careers to make it interesting. To make it less predictable who will win.

Glimmer was a good Career, hot and dangerous when she really had to be. But since she never had to be, she never did any actual work. So she was not ready. The only person in the Academy who was ready and truly ready who was guaranteed not dying was Cato. The Game makers were still searching for his partner in crime. And then came Clove.

Cato scanned the halls, hoping his class room was close cause he was tired of Glimmers flowery scents filling his nose and clinging to his shirt. And that's when he saw that pony tail he'd come to like, seeing all the silky black hair pulled back tightly and bounce with every step.

He withdrew his arm from Glimmer and ran down the hall after that pony tail, knowing he needed to talk to the girl that pony tail belonged to.

"Clove!" Cato screamed, shoving and pushing people out the way to get to her. "_Clove_!" His voice coming out in a snarl as she ignored him.

Clove just rolled her eyes and sighed before turning and going into her class room, slamming the door his face when she saw him behind her. She gave him a wicked smile, seeing how angry this made him before turning away and going to sit at her seat. Cato gritted his teeth before gripping the door knob and pushing the door open, smacking it against the wall before walking in. His teacher just stared at him.

"Are you done making a scene?" she asked boredly, pursing her thin lips.

Cato just shrugged. "Depends on how the rest of this class goes," He said honestly before going and sitting at his seat in the middle of the class.

"Okay then. In the Hunger Games if you can't get a bag or run out of food, you have to find food on your own. Most likely you can find berries and leaves to eat. The trick is to put it all together in a way that will fill you up so you can have your strengths. So. I gave all of you a bunch of berries and some leaves, different types of leaves, some sticks and a butterknife. Make that crap into a meal. Go." The teacher commanded before placing her hands respectfully behind her back and began walking around the class, inspecting_ everything_.

"you're shoes untied. Where did you get salt? You cut the leaves to small," Even though class just started, she always found something wrong to complain about. She had no life.

Cato just pushed all the supplies to his nerdy partner, knowing that the Asian kid would do all the work and not complain since he was shaking in fear being this close to the great Cato. Cato then leaned forward in on the desk, seeing Clove hard at work 2 seats in front of him.

"Clove," He whispered, trying to get her attention. She ignored him. "Clove," he said again.

"S-she can't h-hear you," the Asian said shakily. Cato just turned to him fiercely.

"She has ear phones in!" The Asian squeaked, slowly raising the knife just in case Cato where to attack.

Cato just smirked and reached forward, putting his hand on the knife and placing it down on the table. He then nodded. "Appreciate it. Now get back to work," He said before getting up from his seat and going up behind Clove, his huge body taking up most of the tiny isle. He reached for her earphones.

Clove listened to her music, listening to the rhythms as she swiftly cut the leaves, the blade smacking into the wood table, adding another rhythm. That's when she saw a hand reaching for her. Her fingers grabbed the handle of the knife harder as she swung it out towards the hand, barely missing it.

Cato pulled his hand back at the last second, catching a breath as he realized he almost lost his hand. Clove just looked up, wanting to argue with the 'dumb ass who bothered' her dark green eyes fogged over as she saw Cato. She rolled her eyes, kept her mouth shut and turned back to cutting up the leaves which were now nothing more but shreds or grass blades. (She didn't care for the cooking, she only liked the cutting part)

Cato got closer to her, pressing his chest to her back and leaning down to whisper in her ear as he slowly took out her earphone.

"Would you stop avoiding me and talk,"

"No," she simply said.

"Stop being childish. Talk to me. Let's figure out this-," "There's nothing to talk about," She cut him off, beginning to smack her blade against the counter harder.

"Okay… then fight it out with me?"

Clove thought his offer over. This would give her a chance to do some more training, to do something other then this stupid class. She shook her head. "Let's go," She said before grabbing her bags and swinging it around her shoulder and then throwing her knife to the front of the class, the metal tip piercing the stone wall and shaking in its place. She smiled to herself as she stormed out the class and towards the gym. Cato smiled to, loving her sassy attitude. He just shook his head, trying to hid his smile as he followed after her.

"Cato!" The teacher called out after him. "Just…. don't kill each other,"  
"No guarantees," He smiled before running out the room.

Down the dark stone halls, turning left and right, seeing her across the short meadow. He trailed a few feet behind her. She walked into another stone building turning left and pulling one of the double wooden doors open. She flipped the lights on and threw her bags onto the ground carelessly. Cato walked in, closing the door behind him and locking it. He then reached down, taking his shirt and quickly yanking it over his head, showing off his golden muscles that gleamed in the bright lights. There was only a thin white tank top that covered his broad chest.

Clove was know in the middle of the training matt, her face a mask of boredom. She pretended to yawn as she tapped her foot eagerly, her thin yet toned arms folded across her chest.

"You ready or do you want to take off more clothes?" She asked.

"Since you asked?" Cato smiled but didn't take off anything else. He just walked up to her. "Ready?"

Clove only answered by throwing herself at him. Her foot hit his knee as she used that to propel herself up into the air. She quickly threw a tiny fist at his face but he grabbed it and wrapped his other arm around her body, smacking her onto the ground.

"You have it wrong. You don't understand," Cato said as he pinned her arms down over her head, sliding his strong body over hers, feeling the curves of her body.

"Oh I do," Clove said before kneeing him in the gut and kicking him off, quickly getting back up on her feet and began circling him. "You love her." Clove snarled before ramming her body into Cato's, knocking him back down onto the ground.

_SMACK_

She was on top of him, her feet burying into his wrists and painfully pinning them to the ground.

"You kiss her. Sleep with her. That's technically how I met you. Walked in on you to." Clove spat before punching Cato hard across the face, her fist coming in contact with the cheek bone and bruising it. Cato barely flinched, he only raised his arm, wrapped it around her neck and threw her to the floor like a rag doll before climbing back on top of her, forcefully pinning her down so there was no way she could kick him or knee him. When she was completely helpless Cato leaned in and kissed her.

To bad they didn't know that they weren't alone. Foxface silently gasped from behind a one way window in the back of the gym. She snuck back here every day to practice yoga and study. She knew the Game makers would want to hear of this, after all this was what they were wanting. Cato to find his partner in crime. Now he has. Foxface would be rewarded for this. Maybe she could even negotiate getting out of the Hunger Games. Every kid in Panem who was gifted was sent to this school but that doesn't mean they wanted to fight. Some of those kids who didn't want to fight decided they wouldn't participate in the training but you can only go so long without training before the Game makers and principals torture you. If you continue not to partipcate, the torture gets worse and soon leads to death. So Foxface participate. She thought she could warn Cato and Clove, tell them not to have feelings for each other so they might not have to fight in the Games in the same year, they could actually have a chance at life together. But this was her only chance to get out of this hell hole and away from the Hunger Games. She took that chance and betrayed them.

_This should be interesting. _

* * *

_*FINALLY i'm back! I missed you guys so much! I am so sorry it took so long to update, my parents suprised me with that vacation. In my mind i pretended i was on a writing tour visiting all my fan fic fans haha! But yeah the vacation I had an okay time. Lot of interesting moments. Like this one me and my mom where waiting for a taxi and the taxi driver came up, took my moms bag to help her, looked at me which im exhuasted and look like a mess cause i have to carry my bag which is heavier then my moms and is BROKEN, like it doesnt even roll cause the wheel broke. He looks at me, sees me struggling, says hi and then continues to walk to the taxi! Lol anyway back to the story. Yeah i realized i threw in Foxface but you'll understand how she fits in soon enough. I hope you guys like the new chapter :) i LOVE all the support, THANK YOU SO MUCH! _


	5. Chapter 5:Turn of Events

"After numerous nights of… stalking them I guess you could say, they are defiantly trying to keep this a secret. He is still with Glimmer, being with her at all times of the day, but at night? He climbs up the large tree outside her window around 11pm and leaves around 3 am." Foxface stated factly, her body still as she stood in front of the whole school board.

One of the seated game-makers smiled, nodding his head in approval. "Well, this is interesting."

"Turn of events. Spectacular! Are they ready yet for the Games?" The Principal asks, only concerned with having as many Victors of the Games come from his school, making him look better.

The same game-maker shook his head. "Oh not yet. There is one more piece of this puzzle. Does Glimmer know of this situation?"

Foxface shook her head.

"Well I'll be damned. Game-makers!" He called out to the others who immediately looked at him. "You said Glimmer is only fierce when she needs to be? Well this is our chance gentleman."

"How do we break this kind of news to Glimmer?" The Principal said eagerly, leaning forward on the desk.

Foxface smiled, "Leave that to me,"

* * *

Cato's arm was wrapped around Glimmers shoulders, holding her close to his body. Glimmer smiled as she realized he was becoming more affectionate. She entwined her fingers with his and snuck him a kiss on neck every once in a while, trying to get him in the mood. Even though he was more affectionate, he had been denying her sex for the past week now. Cato again ignored Glimmer as she gossiped with her other friends who followed her everywhere, there painted lips talking a mile a minute. He restrained himself from sneaking earplugs in his ear.

They continued walking down the hall, Cato now wanting to kill himself. Glimmer was so annoying as hell! He was wishing Clove was here, maybe handing him a roll of what he needed most: duct tape. He would place some on Glimmers mouth and then she wouldn't be so annoying. And Speak of the devil, someone ran into Cato, shoving him hard in his side and continued to keep walking. He turned around to begin arguing till he saw who it was.

Clove winked at him before continuing to walk away.

He only laughed, a little part of him silently cursing himself. _Damn, she didn't bring the tape._

* * *

Cato sat next to Glimmer in there next class, his head leaning against his propped up arm. He chewed gun like a cow, bored as hell in this class. It was about where to strike your opponent to kill them in the body. He obviously aced this class.

Glimmer flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder so she could look at Cato. He was bored. But hot. His skin smooth and golden. She smiled before slipping him a small note.

_Tonight, you & me? ;)_

He briefly glanced at the note before shaking his head and mouthed to her. 'practice tonight'

She sighed and scribbled down something else in loose cursive.

_Skip it. Baby I miss you_

'Well I don't miss you' was the first thing that ran through Cato's mind, but he didn't say that out loud. He just gave her a sad apologetic look. 'sorry' he mouthed before reaching over and placing his large hand on her thigh. She pouted. 'you owe me. Big time,' wrote down. He read it and gave a laugh. He looked up at her and she gave him a wink. Oh Glimmer, so persistent.

* * *

-11pm that night-

Cato buttoned up his flannel shirt, covering up his gorgeous body. Then he spiked up his hair, swiftly running his hand through it to give him a sexy/messy look. He splashed cologne on lightly before checking himself out in the mirror. Sexy. He smirked at himself before heading out to Cloves room. Clove has been doing so well at the academy, they advanced her, giving her better class schedule that only focuses on how to kill, forget the cooking and how to impress sponsors. Plus side, she got her own room. It was across campus near the gyms, far away from Glimmers room. So when he would sneak over to see Clove, there was no chance he would get caught, and if he did he could lie and say he was going to work out. Things where working out pretty well.

* * *

Glimmer got to her room, plopping down on the plush queen sized bed. She stretched out, slowly kicking off her shoes before getting comfortable in the bed, planning to take a quick nap before heading over to a friends room to party at midnight. She rolled over to her left, beginning to close her eyes, but that's when she saw the white sheet of paper and a rose. Glimmer got up, crossing her legs as she reached forward and grabbed the letter and rose.

_Glimmer, _

_Meet me across campus under the large tree by the dorms near the gym. I changed my mind about tonight. You & me 3 am ;) _

She smiled largely at the note, pressing it to her chest and smelling the rose. Oh he was going to get it tonight. She jumped off the bed, striping her clothes as she ran over to her closet, trying to coordinate the perfect outfit. Unlike Cato who used her for popularity, Glimmer really liked Cato, doing anything and everything for him. Yeah she slept around, but that was to help her reputation. No one compared to her Cato. If only she knew.

* * *

Cato walked across campus, making sure no one was out around this time of night. Just a couple of crazy students heading over to get drunk at a party. Nothing to worry about. He made it to the large tree outside of Clove's building. Her room was on the 3rd floor, so he had to do a lot of climbing. Burrowing his foot at the bottom of the tree, he reached up and shoved off the floor, grabbing a tree branch. After that climbing was easier. His hands automatically knew where to go, having climbed this tree a million times. He made it up to her to where he was parallel with her window. Slowly he inched himself over the thick branch, grabbing the edge of the window and sliding it open.

"Hey there!" Clove popped up, almost knocking Cato over. He reached out, just grabbing the window ledge in time, his fingers gripping it and slipping. Clove just laughed and reached forward, pulling him in and dropping him on the floor.

"Oh I'm going to get you for almost killing me," Cato playfully growled, jumping up from the ground and wrapping his arm around Clove, twirling her around before tackling her to the bed.

"Is this my punishment for killing you? Oh I'm terrified," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, you're punishment is me," he said before leaning in to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Oh that's not a punishment, that's a death sentence to kiss you," She teased before moving out from under him and laying beside him. "So where we're we yesterday?"

* * *

The hours passed as they continued there conversation from yesterday. Cato talked about his family and how serious it is to get into the Games and win. He said how awkward it was at the dinner table, none of them talking unless it was about training or the games. But Cato hadn't been home in 4 years, being enrolled when he was 13. He visits home when it's Reaping time but that's it, nothing for birthdays or deaths etc. He hates his family, stuck up, cold, harsh. No matter what he did they were never proud until he had won the Games. Clove could relate, it was the same with her family. Except her father completely hated her, wanting a boy so they could play sports together after training.

After they exchanged stories of there sad lives that's when Cato proposed the idea.

"Well, when we both win the Games and we live in Victor Village, you could, you know, move in with me,"

Clove's eyes widened. "Um.. what?"

"Move in with me. After we win, just move in with me, live with me, I don't know how else to phrase it," he joked.

"What about Glimmer?"

"Oh god. If I see one more pink think I'm going to puke,"

"But my underwears pink," Clove teased.

"Damn it," Cato laughed before becoming serious. "Remember Clove, I have absolutely no feelings for her. Just using her for the popularity. Because of her, my name is feared by every student, known by every game-maker. They watch every move I make. I mean they would have noticed me eventually becuase i'm so talented," He joked. "But she sped up the process. I am _so_ close to leaving this place I can taste it."

"Is she going in the Games with you?"

"Well if she did, not like it would matter. She's gonna die cause I'm gonna win. And then I'm going to go home and wait for you to win the Games while I party with my fans," Cato said, seeing Clove roll her eyes playfully.

She reaches her hand out and touches Catos chest, seeing the time on the clock on the wall.

"You should go,"

"Aw, I can't spend the night," Cato tries to sound seductive, leaning closer.

"Yeah you can," Clove thinks about it, smiling.

"Really!" He says happily.

"Yeah, in your room. Goodnight Cato," She laughs before kicking him to the edge of the bed.

He huffs playfully, getting out of bed and making his way to the window.

"Tomorrow?"

Clove thinks about being sarcastic, but she can see Cato sincerely asking if there meeting tomorrow, the longing in his 's no more joking or teasing, no cockiness now. She gets up and crosses her legs, nodding her head, trying to hid her small smile.

"Yeah,"

He smiles at her before opening the window and slowly climbing across the branch, his hands gripping the tree trunk. His feet finding the little holes to help him. Finally he jumps down to the ground, a soft crunching under his feet. He is about to walk away when he sees an angry Glimmer.

"What the_ hell_ are you doing up there?"

Uh-oh.

* * *

*Sneaky Foxface. Hope you guys liked it! Also if any of you like Crack-ships please visit TheRealHinata1996, she's got tons of them! Please! Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter, also what would you like to see happen? Just leave a comment :) Thanks so much everybody for reading and all the support. Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6:Is she angry?

"The Reaping is in less than two weeks, are you sure Glimmer will remain angry that long till the Games?"

"_Cato, what are you doing up there? Answer me!" Glimmer squealed, her eyes suddenly widening. "You aren't…"Glimmer was hoping he wasn't hanging out with Clove. She would ruin there status. But most importantly, it would kill Glimmer inside. She truly loved Cato. _

_Cato didn't say anything. His jaw was clenched as he looked away from the rampaging Glimmer. This infuriated her more._

"_You're with her now? With Clove!" She leaned forward and shoved Cato, pushing him hard in the chest. "Cato, it's you and me. We rule the school! She will ruin that!" _

"_Maybe I don't care about that anymore. I'm already popular Glimmer you have no more purpse to me know," Cato shrugged before pushing passed her and walking away._

_She turned around on her heels, digging them into the ground. "Fuck you Cato! You love me, I know you do."_

_But he didn't stop walking, he didn't even look back._

"_Cato!" Glimmer shouted before storming after him. "Cato!" _

Foxface smiled as she remembered watching Glimmer and Cato fight that night. She nodded her head at the principal and game-makers. "Yes, she will still be mad at Cato when the Games come.

"Are you sure?" The Main game-maker asked, raising his thin eyebrow as he leaned forward. If Foxface said yes then it was finally time, they would send Glimmer and Cato into the Games, they would have vicious warriors with sex people and a steamy past. A love/hate that the sponsors would eat up.

_Foxface took an edible plants book off the top shelf of her locker, slipping it into her tan messenger bag before shutting her grey locker. She turned around, weaving through the students quickly as she tried to get to her next class. But she immediately skidded to a stop._

_Cato walked down the hall, his arm wrapped around Cloves shoulder as she twirled a knife in her hand, smiling and trying not to pay attention to all the students around them who stared, especially Glimmer. She stood at her locker, her jaw clenching and fingers tightening on her locker before she slammed it shut and stormed away. All her 'friends' eyes widened as they sacredly followed after her._

_Cato smiled before leaning down and kissing Clove on the cheek. She rolled her eyes before poking him in the abs gently with the tip of her knife. _

"_Hey, save it for tonight. I gotta go," she teased as she pulled away from him._

_He smirked. "No goodbye kiss?" _

"_You're a big boy, you can go a couple hours without one," Clove play pouted before laughing. "Bye," She said, giving him a lazy wave and walking down the hallway. _

Foxface nodded her head. "Oh yes, I am 100% positive. But who says we can't have a little bit more fun with Glimmer and help-,"  
"Fuel the fire?" The main game-maker suggested, becoming intrigued.

Foxface smiled. "Exactly." And then she sat down to tell them exactly how to do that.

* * *

Glimmer pulled at her soft hair with a comb, making it fluffy and soft. She stared at herself In the mirror, her green eyes sparkling back at her as she took out one of the bobby pins she held between her lips and placed it in her hair.

There was a slight breeze coming in from her open window. She closed her eyes to enjoy it for a minute. Her eyes opened and that's when she noticed something from across the field outside. Spiky blonde hair. All the pins fell out of Glimmers mouth as her jaw dropped before she ran out of her room, not even caring that she left the door open. Her long legs took her across the short field, reaching Cato before he got to the gym.

"Cato! Cato hey," She said, coming to a stop by his side.

He stopped and looked her annoyed. "What Glimmer?"

"I miss you," Glimmer pouted. "I just want you with me, near me, on me," She purred, leaning closer to Cato.

He took a step back. "Glimmer no," he practically hissed.

"But why? You're still mine," She whined. "Why don't you just come over tonight. Just be with me," she fluttered her thick eyelashes, her bottom lip quivering.

Cato just shook his head and pushed passed her, walking over to the double wood doors to the gym.

"You don't show up tonight, Clove will pay for your mistake," Glimmer stated.

Cato stopped, his hands forming into fists as he turned around and stormed over to Glimmer, pressing his broad chest to her back, his arm wrapping around her neck.

He restrained himself from choking her, but still leaving his arm there just in case he wanted to give in and choke her…

"You will never, _ever_ hurt Clove." Cato gritted through his teeth, meaning every word.

"When will you get it through your thick skull-," He hit the side of her head with his knuckles. "That you and me, that little charade we had roaming around the school like king and queen. It's over,"

Cato pulls his arm away and storms off into the gym, slamming the door behind him.

Glimmer only smiled and left to prepare for her surprise visit to Clove tonight.

* * *

*Clove better watch her back! Sorry short chapter, next chapters gonna be epic ^-^ (hopefully lol) Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing becuase you're awesome like that :) fingers crossed i can hopefully get reach 50 reviews? :) either way, love ya guys!


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble

Glimmer stared at herself in the mirror as she ruffled up her long wavy hair before applying a light pink, sparkly lip gloss. She smiled at her reflection before heading towards the door with a large smile on her face.

It was time.

* * *

Cato lounged on Clove's bed, his hands tucked behind his head as he watched Clove throw knives like darts at a target tapped on the wall.

"Well of course I'll show off my awesome sword skills," Cato gloated, looking at Cloves ass.

She only smirked before throwing her last knife at the wall.

"Oh yeah?" she said as she walked up to the target and yanking out the knives.

"Well that's cause I am the best. At everything. At swords, at killing, at kissing," he hinted, a cocky smirk spreading on his handsome face.

Clove pretended to look surprised as she turned to look at him. "Oh I don't think that," She challenged.

"Let me show you," Cato smirked as he got up from her bed, meeting Clove at the edge. She leaned in to close the gap-

"Well hi there,"

Clove whipped her head around to see Glimmer leaning against the open door frame. (Clove had left the door open so other tributes could see her train with knives and become scared of her) Clove couldn't help but notice what Glimmer was wearing black hooker heels, tight, dark skinny jeans with a very low cut white tank top that showed off her boobs. She only wanted Cato's attention.

"I hope I'm not- actually I hope I am ruining this moment," She giggled as she crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" Cato hissed.

"I came here for you," She pouted sadly.

"Well to bad, get the-," "Fuck out," Clove finished for him.

"I will, after I do something I've been dying to do," Glimmer smiled as she charged towards Clove.

Clove gripped the knife she had in her hand and immediately swung when Glimmer got to close for comfort. But Glimmer expected this and easily ducked it before punching upward, landing a hard blow right under Clove's chin.

The strength knocked Clove back onto the bed in pain, her jaw aching as her teeth rattled from the impact.

Glimmer smiled before winking at Cato and running out of the room.

Cato grinded his teeth as his hands rolled and collected into fists. How could Glimmer do that? No, she couldn't get away with this! He ran out the room behind her…

He ran down many hall ways, chasing her down the stairway as he heels clicked and echoed off the cement walls. Glimmer pushed open the exit door before stopping, knowing Cato was right behind her. He jumped off the last step, pushing the door opened she went out and immediately saw her smiling at him. He took no hesitation to push her up against the hard brick wall.

"What the fuck is your problem. Huh? I told you not to touch Clove!" He yelled in her face, pressing closer and closer.

She didn't hesitated. "Yeah I did. What are you going to do about it? I mean all you did was chase me down here… now we're alone," she purred as she reached out, touching his chest, traveling down.

Her touch burned through his clothes. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the ground.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled before turning away

Glimmer sat on the ground in shock. _He really threw her down! _Her anger flared through her body, hitting every nerve. She pushed herself off the ground and ran up to Cato, jumping on his back before pounding his head in.

He tried shaking her off, running her into walls, but she had a firm grip and now had a head lock on him. He grabbed one of her legs and bending it awkwardly. She immediately responded to the pain, moving so it didn't hurt. Cato grabbed her and threw her off him back to the ground. She grunted and tried to get up but Cato climbed on top of her, punching her good across the face before pinning her down.

The edge of her lip was bleeding but she didn't care. Glimmer pulled her leg up and kicked Cato in the balls. He hunched over and groaned in pain while Glimmer pushed him off her and onto his back while she clumsily climbed onto his large body.

She smiled at the sight.

"Well this brings back memories,"

She pulled back her to bring a punch to his face like he did her but something knocked her to the ground. She was now on her side, quickly getting up to see Clove doing the same thing.

Clove got on her knees before pouncing again at Glimmer, scratching her under the eye , but Glimmer had managed to pin her down. Cato was already up and ran up behind Glimmer, pulling her off Clove. Glimmer dug her nails into Cato's skin to stop her but he tossed her aside before helping Clove up.

Glimmer screamed before running back at them, kicking Cato in the base of his spin as she shoved him against the wall before went back for Clove, swinging left and right. Clove blocked one before hitting Glimmer square in the face. Glimmer stumbled back and bumped into Cato who quickly wrapped his arm around her neck to hold her there. Clove smiled as she came up closer.

"This is going to hurt you more than me pretty girl," She said in a taunting voice before pulling back her fist.

"Stop!"

They all looked around to see Peacekeepers surrounding the kids.

_When did they get here? How did they get here?_

That's when Clove noticed all the kids in her dorm house crowded on the stairwell while others leaned out there windows to watch.

A Peacekeeper came up and grabbed Clove by the forearm while another did the same with Cato and Clove.

"Where the hell are we going?" Glimmer spat as she tried yanking her arm away.

"Where all naughty kids go. To the Principals office,"

* * *

The Peacekeepers shoved the three bloodied, beatin up kids into the main building on the island, leading them through the crowds of nosey students and sits them down outside the Principals office.

The Peacekeeper knocks on the door, waits a few seconds before walks in.

"Excuse me sir, but you want to see this," He says before looking back at the other Peacekeepers, motioning them to bring the kids in.

They pushed Glimmer into the room, shoving her down into the seat, than did the same to Clove and Cato. Thought it was a bad idea to seat Glimmer next to Clove….

"So… what exactly happened?"

"Ask the whore," Glimmer spat, looking at Clove.

Clove's mouth dropped. "How am I the whore? I haven't even slept with him,"

"This is true," Cato nodded sadly.

"But you, you sleep with everybody. No! Anything, you sleep with anything that has a pulse," Clove snapped back.

Glimmer growled before lunching in her chair and attacking Clove.

* * *

"Let's start again," The Principal laughed.

It was only him and Clove in the office now.

"Am I suspended?" Clove asked.

He shook his head smiling. "Of course not! Tomorrow is technically your last day,"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well you're new so you probably don't know. Here we let the kids go home the week of the Reaping to spend time with their families just in case they do go in the Games,"

"You mean you don't know who actually goes into the games?"

"Oh god no!" The principal laughed. "We know everyone who goes into the Games." He picked up a piece of paper and held it up for her. On the top it said 74th Hunger Games in bold red. Beneath it was the list of all the kids going into the games this year.

"It's just sometimes we don't tell the people who are going in. Make it more of a surprise. But with Career tributes it's different. We usually call them and tell them the day before the Reapings so we can plan if they would like to be Reaped of if they'd like to Volunteer and what emotions they should show. But sometimes...we like them to be suprised," He smiled evily.

* * *

"So am I being suspended?" Cato asked.

"Why do you all think that?" The principal laughed in disbelief. "Why would we suspend you for being a Career? Plus you're Reaping break starts tomorrow…"

Cato only nodded, not finding it funny.

"Is the sex good?"

Cato just stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Clove."

Cato shook his head. "No, we haven't um, done anything," he couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation.

"Good. Don't let her distract you from the Games,"

"I'm all about winning sir," Cato said stiffly.

* * *

"Now, let's start again. What happened?"

Now it was just Glimmer and the Principal.

"Does it matter?"

"Glimmer…" The Principal raised an eyebrow at her.

She huffed. "She stole my boyfriend. That slut," she growled.

The Principal just looked at her, his eyebrow again raising. His voice impatient "Continue."

"So I punched her in the face. Cato and I got in a fight and then Clove jumped in. Now we're here."

"Am I in trouble? If not I'm leaving cause I have better things to do," Glimmer said sassily as she leaned back in her chair.

"Feisty," The principal laughed. "You know this is the side we love about you? But you go all girly when you're with Cato."

"Well you can forget that, I just want to kill him and Clove," she growled.

The Principals eye widened. That's exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Well good! How would you like to be in the Games this year? And just for you we will throw in a little something I think you'll be interested in," He slid the paper of tributes for this year towards Glimmer.

She leaned in and looked at the names, a smile breaking onto her face.

"I'm in,"

* * *

*New chapter! Yay! Thanks for getting up to 50 reviews, we even rebelled and got 51 lol love it! Thanks so much!


	8. Chapter 8:Ride home

-Last day of Training Academy-

Cato walked through the courtyard, his arm around Cloves shoulder, hugging her close as he talked about his future.

"Well, this year I will most likely go into the Games, win of course. You'll go into the Games year after, I'll mentor you, you'll win. Then we can go back home and live together in District 2 in Victor Village. Have all our fans cheering for us outside our mansion," Cato smiled, looking down at Clove wrapped up in his arms.

She nodded. "Yeah… one problem. I really don't need your mentoring," She teased.

"Oh really?" Cato played along, a laugh pulling at the corner of his lips.

Clove rolled her eyes playfully, pushing him away gently. Cato just laughed and hugged Clove even tighter. "Please, I could kill you right now you'd have no chance," he said, leaning down to kiss Cloves neck, but the last school bell rang through campus. Cato stopped kissing her and pulled away. "You're lucky the bell rang,"

"Oh soooo lucky," Clove teased, "I was so scared," she said, pretending to be scared.

"Better be," Cato smirked before picking Clove up in his arms and swinging her around, placing her on his back and piggy back riding her to her room so they could pick up their bags.

* * *

They quickly loaded the underground train that ran under the sea to Panem. Cato shuffled down the hall, stopping at a cabin with a couple of small kids. He flung the door open and pointed to the kids.

"Get out, out, out," He ushered quickly. They quickly shook their heads, hurrying grabbing their bags and running away, looking like they would wet their pants. Cato walked into the cabin, putting his bag up. Clove did the same.

"Wow you must have really wanted this room," She said, pushing her bag up in the small space.

Cato closed the door and came up behind Clove, "Uh-huh," he said, smiling before turning her around and capturing her lips eagerly. His hands found there comfortable position on her hips as her hands snaked up his neck and played with his hair. But of course when it was getting good Clove pulled away. She stared at him before pushing him down onto the bench, a smirk crossing her face as she climbed onto his lap and began kissing him even harder.

After a while, the water outside grew darker, indicating the day was getting old. This was there 3rd hour on the train. They had just gotten done eating Dinner, a lamb stew with orange chunks. They had just finished their rich wines before falling on the ground like little kids. Their hands were outstretched so they could still hold hands, Cato's thumb massaging Cloves back hand.

Cato sighed. "How bout a dog?"

"A dog? You want a dog?" Clove asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. "Yeah. Better then a cat," He said.

"Well now I want a cat," Clove teased. She rolled over on her elbows so she could look down at Catos handsome face, his ocean blue eyes locked with hers.

The door unlatched and swung open. Glimmer stood at the door, pouring a bunch of random stuff on top of them. Her eyes angrily glued to Cato's.

"You forgot your shit in my room," She growled before slamming the door as she stormed away.

There was an awkward silence as Cato and Clove looked at all the stuff he had left at Glimmers.

Cato ran his hand threw his hair. This was truly embarrassing.

Clove got up, slowly looking through the pile. She picked up a magazine of the previous Hunger Games and leaned back, sitting criss crossed, beginning to scan through the magazine.

"I hope all that popularity was worth it," She said as she raised the magazine to cover her face. She wasn't really reading it, she was just using it to hid her laughter.

* * *

*I'm back! :D SO SORRY! This chapter is so short i know! But it's a tid bit to get you ready. The next chapter they will be home and Glimmer will defiantly be feeling the jealously. But i better zip my lips before i give away any spoilers! Thanks for reading and sticking with me and my horrible updating speeds! I really like the next chapter so i will probably post that one quicker then this one. Hope you guys like this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: If I Win?

In District 1 Glimmer pushed the naked handsome guy off her. He smiled as he rolled off her, tilting his head to the side to look at her. "You are so beautiful," he breathed, reaching for her.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out," Glimmer said as she got up from the bed, wrapping her curvy body with a blanket, walking toward her attached bathroom.

The boy got up, still smiling. "Play hard to get. I love that," he growled with arousal. Glimmer tried smiling to that, she wanted to toy with him, mess around more. But it wasn't in her. She only used him. He was the handsomest guy in District 1. Dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, fit body. His touch so gentle yet rough but Glimmer was to upset, her mind only wondering back to Cato. She groaned and slammed the door, waiting for him to leave.

After a few minutes she heard her door shut.

She took a deep breath and walked back out, letting her towel fall and starting picking up and putting on her clothes. Her silk red underwear sliding over her long legs. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" She said a little edgy.

"Mail from District 2." Her butler said in a bored voice.

Her heart started racing. Could it be Cato? She forced herself to try not to smile, he did break her heart. She told herself over and over she hated him. She didn't want to seem to eager, so she disguised her voice,

"Slide it under the door. I'm busy."

"As you wish," The butler responded, bending down in his sharp black suit and slipping the envelop under her door.

Glimmer tried to relax but she was to anxious, she ran to the door and fell to her knees, eagerly opening the huge envelop, tilting it so what was inside would slip out. A small CD disk slipped into her hands. Her sparkling green eyes examined it as she slowly walked over to her tv, clicking buttons and slipping it into the DVD player.

She leaned back on a fury rug and watched as the TV came alive.

Pictures and silent videos of Cato and Clove wrapped in each others arms, sometimes her jokingly pushing him away as he tried to kiss her. It switched to a grey camera recording them in a training center, Clove's on top of a smirking Cato as his hands ran down her thighs. Clove laughed as she whipped out a secret knife, taunting him. But he wasn't worry, he blocked it and flipped her over, kissing her passionately. Glimmer gritted her teeth in anger, her hands turning into fists quickly.

Then it switched over to Cato in front of the Camera.

"What do you think of Glimmer?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hot. That body-." The voice was a little choppy to be his real voice but Glimmer didn't notice.

"Slut." Clove chimed in as the camera switched to her before back to Cato. "I hope we are in the same games. Would love to be with her one more time." He winked

Then words appeared onto the screen.

_See? He still loves you. Hunger Games Reaping is in 5 days. You know the odds of the Reaping. Get your man back. _Signed Principal and board of the Training academy.

* * *

Back in District 2 Cato walked to the Training center in the middle of his town. He jogged in sweatpants and a matching grey jacket.

"Hey Cato!" he heard a voice behind him. He stopped jogging and turned around to see some girl from his academy, medium length blond hair and big blue eyes. She blinked her thick eyelashes repeatidly as she came closer to him.

"Hey handsome. So I was wondering if you would help me with my combat, I'm a lousy wrestler," she pouted.

"I bet you are," Cato laughed. "Can't help you. Got to work on my sword training,"

"Can I help with your sword?" She asked innocently, though making it sound naughty.

Cato just looked at her shocked. "Uh… no, I'm good. Goodbye," he said before continuing to jog to the training center.

He pushed open the door to the locker room before he dropped his bag and unzipped his jacket, showing off his muscles in his navy blue tank top.

"Can I help with your sword?" there was a fake sounding voice behind him. He put his back in his locker and turned around to see Clove leaning against a locker. "I need help wrestling cause I'm so pathetic," She mimicked the girl who just flirted with Cato outside.

With her it wasn't cute or hot, but with Clove it was amusing and somehow sexy.

"You are so pathetic," Cato teased, running over and grabbing her, twirling her around before pushing her up against the locker. "You do need my help, can't defend yourself against my sexiness," he smirked as he leaned in and began kissing her cheek, down her neck.

She let out a fake moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, gently pressing the edge of her knife behind his ear.

"I think I can defend myself better then you," Clove breathed in his ear before leaning back to stare into his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Oh really? Well let's go settle this out on the mat," He smiled before leaning back and grabbing her hand, pulling her with him outside to the wrestling mats.

They circled each other for a while before attacking. Cloves tiny hand punching Cato in the throat before he punched her in the gut, tackling her to the ground. She kicked him in the ground, rushing to get out from under him, getting up to her feet and kicking him in the ribs. He rolled himself towards her, hitting her legs out from under her. She fell on top of him before he rolled over her and trapped her in his arms against the floor. Clove was about to reach up and hit him but then someone called out.

"Clove!"

Cato moved so him and Clove could see who it was. It was her trainer. She immediately got up.

"Let's go," The trainer said, walking away, knowing she would follow.

Clove turned to look down at Cato. "Wait for me after training?"

"Trying to beat me up then want to be gentlemen?" Cato teased.

"Well I know it must be so hard to act like when sense your such a lady," Clove joked, leaning down and grabbing him by the front of his shirt and kissing him. She pulled away too quickly and ran off after her trainer.

* * *

Cato dried himself with a towel as he walked over to his locker, quickly slipping out of his top and swapping it for a cleaner short sleeve shirt. He grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and slamming his locker. Quickly glancing up at clock, he noticed he was right on time to meet up with Clove. He walked out, jogging to the front a couple minutes before she does, slipping her own bag over her head. She wore a baggy Avengers t-shirt. He loved when she wore bigger clothes sense she was so small. He smiled and started for the door opening it for her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked. "We didn't finish our fight from earlier."

"We all know I was winning," Cato smiled.

"Enough you would bet on it?" Clove asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want to bet?" Cato asked, liking the sound of this.

"First one to draw blood from the opponent wins. If I win you have to call me the Best Career tribute ever and…" She thought about it for a little. "I want you to make me a dinner,"

Cato smiled, "Okay. And if I win, I also want a dinner, but, I also want you to dance for me,"

"Dance?" Clove asked, confused.

"You heard me. Dance." Cato smirked.

"Deal. Better get ready," Clove smiled before dropping her bag and running off into the training center with all the weapons around it and a mat in the middle. She immediately picked up a knife, slipping it under her shirt and attaching one to her ankle, grabbing another one for her hand while Cato ran to the sword section, picking up his favorite gold hilted sword.

He turned to face her, a smile on both of there faces, eager to see how this ends.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and yelled. "Go!"

* * *

**Who do you think won? :)**


	10. Chapter 10:The Winner

Clove smiled as Cato placed the plate full of steaming potato slices and a double decked cheeseburger full of tomatoes and cheese like she liked. She smiled as he sat across from her, looking down at the food.

"You've outdone yourself," Clove nodded teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" Cato said.

"Yeah! It must have been so hard to call burger king and order this," She burst out laughing and Cato joined in. "But, I do appreciate the thought," She said as she got up and walked over to him, sliding onto his lap before moving her hips, rubbing up on Cato. He smiled as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips as she leaned down to kiss his neck.

"You better remember this moment forever cause I'm never doing this again," She said before smacking him gently on the cheek.

"Oh you will," He smirked as he smacked her ass as she walked around.

She smiled as she walked back to her seat, digging into her free dinner.

* * *

"So… the Reaping is 4 days away. You excited?"

"Anxious. I better be going in this year." Cato almost growled.

"Well maybe you won't sense you suck as a tribute," Clove teased, not looking up to see Cato smirk at her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say. I don't think I heard you." Cato said, trying to retain his laughter.

"Oh you heard me loud and clear. Loser…" She laughed, almost coming to a shriek as she saw Cato launch out his chair and coming for her. She jumped out her chair and ran behind the kitchen island, he grabbed her by the wrist and with a swift movement threw her up on the counter, his hand on her neck as he pushed her back down against the cold counter. He had jump up on the counter himself, his legs on either side of her as he leaned down to see her face. She was laughing.

"Hmm, what should your punishment be?" He said, his eyes going to the ceilings pretending to think.

That's when Clove heard her parents car outside.

"Oh shit," She said, pushing herself up and accidently pushing Cato off the counter. He quickly regained his composure. "Oh, my bad! My parents are home, you have to go." She said jumping off counter, grabbing Cato's hand and dragging him to the sliding glass door that leads to the backyard.

"I'll see you later," She said as she opened the door.

He leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh not now!" She said eagerly.

"Ouch." Cato said teasingly before leaving, accidently tripping down the stairs as he looked back at her.

Clove closed the door just as her parents entered the kitchen.

"Clove what is all this." Her mother said in a rude tone as she stood over the table.

Clove racked her brain for a good lie. "I made this for you and dad sense the Reaping is in 4 days away. I'm just so excited for this year."

"Why are you excited? Are you finally volunteering?" Her dad said with a snarl as he sat down at the table.

"No. But, nevermind," she said, shaking her head as she began walking upstairs. They would never understand if she said her boyfriend might be picked this year sense she wasn't allowed to date. And even if she had changed boyfriend to just friend they would still grill her about the time she wasted making friends when she could have been training.

Her parents enraged her, so she had decided to go into her room, lock the door, strip and walk into her attached bathroom to take a long hot shower. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the bathroom wall (sense she had left that door open) She moved the curtain to see who in the world that could be. Cato was stripping off his clothes as he stepped into the shower behind her. She turned around and pushed him. At first he thought it was playful. He smiled.

"This pushing has got to stop," He said as he leaned down. Clove turned away from him. That's when he realized something was wrong. "Hey, look at me," he said.

"I don't want to look at your ugly face," she said in a pouty voice.

Cato smirked, "Oh yes you do," he said, wrapping his arms around her small waist and leaning his head on her shoulder. He understood everything about her parents and how they made her angry. So they stayed like that for a few minutes, giving Clove a couple minutes to cool down. But before Cato thought of something to help.

"Clove, you think you can come up with something to help me train for the Games if I do get picked?" He asked.

Clove nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Give me 5 minutes."

"Alright," he said before stepping out the shower and leaving the bathroom, drying off with a towel in her room.

Soon she stepped out, grabbing a towel and walking out to her room to get some new clothes.

Cato was flipping through a training sketchbook she had.

"Hey!" She yelled, going over to snatch it. That was how she secretly trained, wanting to get ahead.

"This is brilliant." Cato said, rolling away from her on the bed so he could continue to look at the book. "Let me do this training course you set up."

Clove gritted her teeth, "No!"  
"Why not?"

"Because-" She couldn't think of anything. "Fine. Tomorrow, bright and early." She said.

"No now." He said, wanting to get her in a better mood immediately.

"Fine." She said, starting to walk towards the door, and that's when she realized her door was locked. "Wait. How did you get in here?"

"Climbed in open window in your parents room and used bobby pin on your door." He said casually.

* * *

They stood in the middle of the training room, the whole building to themselves. Cato stood at the bottom of the rock climbing wall.

"Start climbing," Clove said.  
He started climbing, his hands clamping the rocks. Half way up, Clove turned to the ball cart next to her and started chucking balls at him. It kept hitting him in the back and in the head, leg, arm.

"What is the point!" He said, losing his grip and slipping down the wall.

"Object is to not get hit, duh!" She said, kind of laughing at that. She started throwing more balls at him.

"Now your doing this for fun aren't you!" Cato yelled.

"Yeah," Clove stated plainly before throwing more balls at him and laughing.

He jumped down from the rock wall and grabbed a nearby ball, throwing it back at her. She ducked.

"Man even your aim is off!" She teased.  
He growled, running over to her and picking her up. "Oh yeah, is my aim still bad?" he said kissing her.

Clove smiled, "Yup," she said before hitting him in the back of the head with a ball.

The next training strategy was mental skill, so they sat around a checker board, thinking over there next move. Cato jumped one of Cloves pieces, landing a spot of king. Clove gritted her teeth, knowing that she lost. She tossed the board completely over, the pieces flying everywhere.

They tried again but with a connect 4. Clove won this round, lifting her arms and cheering. Cato got upset and grabbed the game, tossing it against a wall.

Then they tried a rubiks cube, though none of them could solve it. They both gave up and moved on.

The next training strategy was speed. Clove had hit at the edge of the training matt, making him run the whole length of the room, being the size of a soccer field, back and forth 10 times before a 2 minute break. When Cato ran, he became completely zoned out, focused on what he was doing. This was when Clove decided to play with him. She was in a goofy mood. Well not really goofy, but almost sad. What if he did have to go into the Games? Then she was here by herself. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

She took out her cellphone and pretended talking. "Yeah, tomorrow night sounds great for dinner. Can't wait. No don't worry Cato won't know. Yeah. Okay. No you hang up first. No you!" She giggled as came to a complete stop in his running.

"Who are you talking to?" Cato asked.  
Clove smiled before dropping her phone before running. Cato chased after her, making sharp turns, running into walls. Clove skidded on her heels, trying to see where to go. That's when she saw the indoor pool. She ran for that room, taking a deep breath before diving in. And it wasn't long before Cato dived in after her. He grabbed her leg, coming up to her. She smiled as he was in front of her under the completely blue water. But her smile faded. She reached up for his face and kissed him, kissed him as a thank you for making her smile and laugh again.

* * *

***been a long time since i wrote. This chapter might be a little moody. Eh i like it, shows there relationship developing kinda. Anyway hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11:Answer to review

To answer an anonymous persons review "Why does it take me so long to write?" it doesn't. I just don't update because I'm busy, I'm lazy, I lose inspiration. Any other questions i would love to answer! lol


End file.
